Si tu avais été là
by Atemey
Summary: Sur un carnet, Marinette écrit des mots dédiés à Chat Noir, celui-ci étant sorti de sa vie pour une raison obscure.
1. Prologue

Ladybug était assise sur le toit du Louvre et admirait le ciel du soleil couchant en se remémorant tout les moments passés sous cette identité, en _sa_ compagnie.

Il arrivait parfois qu'un élan de nostalgie l'emporte et la pousse à se transformer et se balader sur les toits de Paris, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

Elle avait grandi depuis qu'elle avait reçu son Miraculous. Plusieurs années s'étaient passées depuis la première rencontre avec Tikki.

Elle avait même découvert qui se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir, mais pas dans les circonstances qu'elle aurait souhaité. Elle l'avait découvert au moment où il sortait de sa vie.

À présent, un gros vide encombrait son cœur et l'empêchait de vivre et les souvenirs de son ancien coéquipier la tourmentait, et elle ne cessait de s'imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été au même endroit qu'elle.

Elle eut alors l'idée de prendre un carnet de notes et d'y noter des messages destinés à cette personne qui hante ses pensées à chaque instant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Page 1

Tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu attraper un parapluie, tu sais, ceux qui sont attachés trop haut. Je n'ai pas réussi et il m'est tombé sur le pied.

Si tu avais été là, tu l'aurais attrapé pour moi et tu te serais gentiment moqué de la petite taille en faisant ces jeux de mots que tu affectionnes tant...

Marinette

* * *

Page 2

L'autre fois, j'ai croisé un petit garçon qui pleurait dans la rue. Il était blond et m'a fait penser à toi. Quand j'ai voulu aller le voir pour le consoler, il s'est enfui.

Si tu avais été là, tu aurais sans aucun doute sur le calmer et tu l'aurais fait sourire en disant des bêtises comme tu sais si bien le faire...

Marinette

* * *

Page 3

Cet après midi, je m'ennuyais en cours de physique et je me dis endormie. Le professeur m'a grondée et j'ai eu encore plus de devoirs à faire.

Si tu avais été là, tu aurais probablement dessiné sur mon visage avec un feutre, ou fait autre chose dans le genre...

Ta princesse

* * *

 _Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ^^_

 _Comme vous avez pu le constater, les petits mots de Marinette sont plutôt courts et c'est pour ça que j'en publie 3 à la fois ^^_

 _Pour les amateurs de drama, en effet désolée mais ces trois premières pages ne sont pas vraiment dans le thème :/ Rassurez vous ça arrive bientôt ^^_

 _Et fait c'est plutôt le "chapitre positif" qui arrive avant l'élément perturbateur ^^ et puis si j'étais entrée dans le vif du sujet ça n'aurait pas été avec la suite ^^_

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite :)_

 _Atemey_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour les reviews !_

 ** _LadybugLover21_** _**:** j'ai bien peur de devoir te faire patienter pendant quelques temps car, comme Marinette s'adresse à Chat Noir, il est au courant et donc la raison ne sera pas dite clairement avant la toute fin, parce que j'aime bien tenir les gens en haleine :3_

 ** _Crazy Av :_** _ne t'inquiète pas les larmes arriveront sans tarder x)_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre (court aussi mais si j'avais mis plus de pages par chapitre ça ne serait pas tombé juste)_

* * *

Page 4

Ce matin, je _l_ 'ai croisé. _Lui_. J'ai fait comme si je ne _l'_ avais pas vu, car j'ignorais comment réagir.  
Pardonne moi, chaton, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais été là.

Mari

* * *

Page 5

Depuis que je _l_ 'ai croisé, je suis bizarre. Je ne me reconnais pas. C'est de _sa_ faute.  
Mais si je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est bien que si tu avais été là, tu _lui_ aurais pardonné. Excuse moi chaton, mais j'en suis incapable.

Mari

* * *

Page 6

J'étais au parc avec Manon quand je _l_ 'ai encore vu. _Il_ était comme d'habitude avec son air égaré mais je pense que j'etais sur le point de peter un câble. Heureusement que Manon était là, je l'ai ramenée à la maison et je me suis calmée.  
Si tu avais été là, tu aurais su m'aider à _le_ pardonner, mais le fait est que tu n'es plus là. Je suis désolée.

Marinette

* * *

 _Voilà voilà pour les trois pages suivantes. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^_

 _J'ai essayé de mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'elle ressent ; les reproches envers cette personne, la colère en le voyant et tout ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir._

 _C'est la première fois qu'il apparaît dans la fanfic, et je n'ai pas cité de nom. Je ne pense pas le faire, d'ailleurs, avant l'épilogue qui sera en fait le moment où tous les mystères qui auraient pu persister seront percés ^^_

 _D'ailleurs j'en profite pour dire que cette fanfic aura normallement en tout 5 chapitres, les deux précèdents comptés, chacun possedant 3 sous-parties (oui je sais c'est court :/) et, comme mentionné plus tôt, un épilogue pour éclaircir une bonne fois tous les faits._

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !_

 _Atemey_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !_

 ** _Crazy Av :_** _C'est une interprétation intéressante, mais elle ne colle pas avec le prologue, il y est marqué qu'elle est au courant..._

 ** _Yoshimunchakoopas_** _: Gabriel, non ce n'est pas lui, et ça ne va pas avec l'air égaré, je ne sais plus comment je l'avais dit xD Ça serait sacrément ironique que ça soit André Bourgeois parce que c'est le père de sa "seule amie" (avant qu'il n'arrete de prendre des cours avec Nathalie). Et pour ce qui est de Nathaniel, c'était le seul qui ne voulait pas faire de mal aux gens (seulement à Chloé) donc ça serait bien étrange que ça soit lui ... Je te laisse enquêter ^^_

 _Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

Page 7

Ce soir, en revenant chez moi, j'ai reçu un appel. C'était encore _lui_. _Il_ s'excusait encore. _Il_ ne comprends pas. J'ai raccroché et j'ai pleuré.

Si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais consolée et j'aurais trouvé du réconfort en toi et tes yeux d'émeraudes.

Marinette, qui d'autre ?

* * *

Page 8

Tout à l'heure, je me suis rappelé la première fois que tu avait rencontré Marinette en tant que Chat Noir, avec ton air théâtral et tes cheveux d'or. Au moment où j'y ai pensé, je l'ai regretté et j'ai fondu en larmes.

Si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais fait rire en faisant le pitre... Mais tu n'es plus là, de puis cette fois.

Marinette

* * *

Page 9

Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. C'est de ma faute s' _il_ est revenu. J'aurais dû te le dire.

Si tu avais été là à ce moment-là et que tu l'avais su, on aurait pu éviter cela. Excuse moi d'être aussi idiote.

Je ne suis pas une princesse.

* * *

 _Bon je l'avoue ce chapitre est très chargé en larmes et je ne sais pas comment on fait pour écrire des pleurs du point de vue de celui qui pleure xD_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même !_

 _Atemey_


	5. Chapitre 4

Page 10

J'ai reçu un message. De _lui_. _Il_ s'excusait. Mais ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute, alors je _lui_ ai répondu que c'était la mienne.  
Si tu avais été là, tu aurais été fier de moi. J'ai réussi à _lui_ pardonner finalement. Seulement car c'est ma faute et non la _sienne_.

Page 11

Hier soir, j'ai pleuré. Car je suis coupable, mais personne ne le sait. Pas même toi.  
Si tu avais su, m'aurais-tu haïe ou m'aurais-tu pardonnée comme tu l'aurais fait avec _lui_ ?

Page 12

J'ai rendu mes boucles d'oreilles. Je ne les mérite pas. Tout est ma faute.  
Tu aurais été déçu de moi, si tu avais été là. Mais peu importe, car tu n'es plus là et c'est ce qui me brise de l'intérieur.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Merci pour les reviews !_

 ** _LadybugLover21 et l'oreille-des-mures et tous les potentiels lecteurs qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe (et pourquoi elle a rendu ses boucles d'oreilles, d'ailleurs aussi Crazy Av à la fin du petit pavé c'est expliqué)_** _: C'est peut-être pas très clair désolée ! Alors en fait : au début Marinette pensait juste à chat parce qu'il lui manquait (1er chapitre) ensuite elle "le" revoir et elle lui en veut car c'est sa faute si chat n'est plus là, puis elle commence à se rendre compte que c'est en fait sa faute et commence à culpabiliser. Si elle a rendu ses boucles d'oreilles c'est car elle ne se sent pas digne de ce pouvoir (exactement comme dans les bonus des origines) si vous avez encore des questions n'hésitez surtout pas ^^_

 _En fait l'histoire des boucles d'oreilles ne sera pas expliquée car je l'ai rajouté après la rédaction de la suite parce qu'une partie ne collait pas avec le reste c'est pour ça que j'explique ici ^^_

 _L'ambiguïté restera encore dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^_

* * *

Page 13

Mes pensées sont floues depuis quelques temps. Je ne peux plus réfléchir mais je sais une chose ; c'est ma faute. Tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne connais qu'un moyen d'échapper à cette culpabilité qui m'entrave mais si tu avais été là tu m'en aurais empêchée.

C'est toujours moi, Marinette.

* * *

Page 14

Chaton, prépare toi. Je ne supporte plus tout ça alors je veux m'excuser auprès de toi. Je veux te rejoindre. Je _dois_ te rejoindre. Si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais certainement convaincue de ne pas le faire mais le seul moyen pour que tu sois là, à mes côtés, c'est de le faire.

Mari

* * *

Page 15

Chat, _ceci est mon dernier message_. Je t'aime et j'arrive.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin des messages de Marinette ! Un épilogue est prévu pour tout éclaircir ne vous inquiétez pas !_

 _D'ailleurs c'est fait exprès si la raison de l'absence de chat n'est pas dire clairement parce que j'aime bien laisser l'imagination s'en charger mais si vous n'aimez pa ça vous pourrez tout de même aller voir l'épilogue qui sera posté sûrement demain._

 _En parlant de l'épilogue, si vous avez des questions à propos de lui, n'hésitez surtout pas parce que je voudrais que tout soit clair quand même x)_

 _Donc je vous invite à poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête et tout sera une bonne fois pour toute mis au clair avec la suite._

 _"Son" identité sera enfin révélée eh oui x)_

 _Bonne soirée ou bonne journée en fonction de quand est-ce que vous lisez cela, et encore merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Atemey_


	7. Épilogue

Nathaniel était triste. Il s'était déjà excusé auprès de Marinette pour ce qu'il avait fait à Adrien, mais elle s'était obstinée à garder son sentiment de culpabilité alors que tout était la faute du roux. Et cela le blessait encore plus.

Tout leurs malheurs avaient commencé ce soir là, où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle s'était alors excusée et lui avait alors avoué à son tour, non sans gêne, avoir un faible pour Adrien. Il se rappelait la jalousie l'envahir et après c'était le vide total. Une fois redevenu lui-même, il avait regardé les vidéos de sa seconde akumatisation, et cela avait été un vrai désastre pour les super héros.

Après avoir été akumatisé, il se rendit directement chez les Agreste et réussit à le blesser grièvement au côté. Il n'eut ainsi pas le temps de se transformer en Chat Noir. Sans Chat Noir, Ladybug réussit tout de même à le battre de justesse.

Peu de jours après, la mort du célèbre mannequin, dont le foie avait été touché, avait été annoncée officiellement. C'était à son lit de mort qu'il avait révélé à Paris tout entier son identité secrète.

Lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé par sa faute et ce qu'il avait fait, il avait d'abord été choqué. Puis un inévitable et colossal sentiment de culpabilité s'était abattu sur les épaules de l'artiste. Il avait tué son ami. Et il s'avoua, après des semaines de déni, que, dans sa jalousie excessive, il avait souhaité sa mort, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Et c'était ce même souhait désespéré qui s'était réalisé, détruisant au passage sa petite vie tranquille et le cœur de celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà c'est la fin !_

 _Si besoin de plus de précisions je répondrais au reviews par mois, il n'y a aucun problème !_

 _Alors, oui, j'ai tué Chat, oui, j'ai détruit Nath mais j'étais obligée de me caser dans cette fanfic car ce sont mes personnages préférés, lui et Chat. Ça a été très, très, très difficile de le tuer, sérieusement. Et d'écrire Nath être triste encore plus._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction malgré l'ambiguïté permanente xD_

 _C'est la première que je termine vraiment, à part quelques OS sur d'autres sujets ^^_

 _Je suis plutôt contente de cette fanfic même si apparemment ce n'est pas aisé de comprendre ce que je veux dire xD_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté cette fanfic, je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ainsi que beaucoup de bonheur !_

 _Atemey_

 _EDIT :_ _Bubullina : oui je suis cruelle xD et pour répondre à ton précédent message, d'épis le début j'avais en tête que chaton a rendu l'âme et du coup il est possible que je l'aie sous-entendu sans le faire exprès xD Oui, cest court mais ca rend plutot bien ne trouve x) je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !_

 _Ah ! Je voulais m'excuser je viens de voir que les pages 10 11 et 12 sont particulièrement bâclées je vais modifier ça dans les plus brefs délais ! Gros bisous !_


End file.
